


Fitz's Collar

by Comixgal



Series: He's our Ward [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Collars, Dominance, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, Quintessential surprise meeting at a bdsm club, Sub!Ward, Submission, collaring, dom!Fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comixgal/pseuds/Comixgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Ward is doing some reconnaissance in response to an intelligence report, he doesn't expect to meet Fitz in the targeted location.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fancy Meeting You Here

**Author's Note:**

> I love the quintessential surprise meeting at a bdsm club. So I wrote one.

Grant was bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Manchester was boring. After catching up on sleep, there was nothing to do, and he was booooooored.

Phil had taken Skye to meet some hacker nerds who did (not-so-)secret work for S.H.I.E.L.D. while Melinda May was helping to oversee a shipment of lab supplies with Jemma, and Fitz had disappeared two days ago.

Even a few nights with Agent May hadn’t done much to make the days in Manchester any more interesting. There were only so many hours a person could spend in the gym before it lost all appeal. The language programs he had on his computer also failed to keep his attention.

Throwing himself onto the bed, Grant pulled up the newest intelligence reports from the Hub. It was easy to skim the recurring content. Then something new caught his eye. Feeling much more interested, he entered his password for more information. What he read gave him a plan for the next few days. He left a message with Coulson and grabbed an overnight bag.

***

The hotel he chose was removed from the main drag of the city but still close enough for a long walk to the club.

The bouncer didn’t fumble for a second at the special ID Ward showed. He found the watermark, scanned the back barcode, and let Ward in. The front lobby looked like it belonged to a well-appointed hotel. The young man sitting at the front desk was wearing a tasteful collar and an easy smile.

“Welcome. Please sign in.” The pen he held out was solid gold.

“No one steals these?” Ward’s eyebrows went up.

With a cute nose-crinkle, the man shook his head. “We deal harshly with thieves.” He looked down at the signed name. “Well, Graham Warden, I hope you enjoy your first visit to our club. The front rooms are for drinks and socializing. The door on the right leads to public rooms; you are welcome to engage or watch any activities in those rooms as long as you respect the other patrons. The door on the left is for private activities. Please do not venture back there without a partner.”

Ward nodded.

“If you have any questions, feel free to ask anyone with our logo on their collar or arm cuff. Collars are for subs. Cuffs are for doms. But I promise we’re all very nice.” He winked, looking Ward up and down before buzzing him through to the club.

The first thing Ward did was order a drink and settle into a chair to watch the way the other patrons interacted. The atmosphere was subdued and pleasant. Music was just loud enough to dance to. A small group of people were gyrating on the dance floor that was off to the side. Ward could get used to this place. He hated loud, crushing clubs where dancing was more important than socializing.

His eye was caught by a woman and her sub. They were cuddling on the couch with a look of contentment. Ward felt a pang of loneliness at the thought that he could be here with one of the others. Shaking his head, he reminded himself of the real purpose for his visit.

After nursing his drink for another half an hour, he made his way towards the right-hand door. Behind the door was a short hallway and thick curtains. Past the velvety fabric was another room with a bar, chairs, and couches. This room, however, had more of the accoutrement of the typical BDSM club. A pommel horse, St. Andrew’s cross, a few padded benches, a sling, and several hanging hooks were all visible. There was a small stage at the back of the room.

Around the room were large picture windows. Some had screens that hid the room behind them, others were open. In most of the visible rooms, a scene was being played out.

Ward sidled up to the bar. “Pardon me.” He respectfully called for the working sub’s attention. “What do the different coloured screens mean?”

“Green is for ‘come on in’. That’s normally for slightly heavier kink than the open windows. Or if the sub wants a bit more privacy.” The sub responded. “Yellow means: take caution, heavy kink in play. Yellow with the red circle means that anyone who enters the room should be prepared to take part. Red means that subs should not enter without a dom. Since you’re not wearing a cuff, you shouldn’t enter any of the red rooms.”

“Noted. Thank you.” Ward ordered a sparkling water and tipped for the kind service.

A few people went in and out of the rooms. A few others watched scenes play out through the window. It was still early in the afternoon and it didn’t seem as if the club would pick up until later that evening.

“I’m sorry to bother you again.” Ward gave the woman his most winning smile. “It doesn’t seem very busy. I read that this was one of the best clubs in the area.”

“Oh, we are.” She smiled back. “Several of our people are internationally known. Through those windows, you can watch some of the best dom/mes in the world. It’s still early, though. I’d come back in a few hours. Or you could go watch Room 2. Mistress Kitana is in there right now and she’s amazing with ropes.”

“I might do that. Thanks again.”

She gave him a quick nod before going to fill another patron’s order.

Ward thought about his options. It didn’t seem likely that he’d see anything worth reporting until later. At least now, when he returned, he wouldn’t seem so lost. With that decision made, he went out into the streets to find dinner.

***

The music had changed to something more subtle when he returned. He also noticed that there were more people in the front room. The bartender fixed him the same drink he’d ordered earlier and served it with a smirk. “This is from the domme in the corner. The one wearing the red leather. She says if you want to play, you just let her know.”

“Oh?” Ward glanced over flirtatiously. “Is she a regular?”

Bartender nodded. “She likes whips. If you’re thinking of subbing for her, you’ll leave with welts.”

“I’m not thinking of subbing for anyone.” Ward said quietly.

“Domming then? There’s plenty of subs who would be interested.”

Ward was flattered by the attention. He shook his head. “Probably not. I have someone already, I just needed a change of pace while I’m on vacation.” He accepted the drink and sauntered over to the domme.

“This was very kind of you.” He inclined his head.

“I’m Mistress Elle. I haven’t seen you here before.” She extended a graceful hand.

“Graham Warden. A pleasure to meet you.” He bowed low over the proffered hand. “This is my first day. I’m easing in.”

“Not in the mood to play, then?” She was too stately to pout but Ward knew he couldn’t put it past her to manipulate him.

“I’m honoured by the offer.” He hedged with a smile. “Perhaps I can buy you a drink instead?”

She was grinning like a cat. “You’re far too smooth. Are you a politician? You wouldn’t be the first American politician to come through our doors.”

“Nothing like that. Just well travelled. About that drink?”

“I’ll take it in the back room.”

He liked her style. “After you.”

“Oh, I make it a policy of never walking in front of strange, handsome men that I don’t know. You first.”

With another small bow, he led the way. There were many more individuals draped over the couches. On the stage, a dom was using an electrical wand on his sub’s pierced cock. More of the windows were covered with yellow and red screens.

Ward purchased a gin and coke for Mistress Elle and took his leave. He was just about to enter one of the yellow-screened rooms when the door opened and several sweating people walked out. Two of them were supporting a grinning woman who had all the marks of rope suspension over her still-naked body.

Curious about the room, Ward decided now would be a perfect time to check it out. He entered through the door, rounded a corner, and ran bodily into another person.

“Oy! Watch it.”

Grant backed up quickly, his mind supplying the recognition that his eyes and ears refused to believe.

“Ward‽” Leo Fitz stared at him in shocked surprise.


	2. Why are you here?

“What the hell are you doing here?” “What are you doing here?” They demanded simultaneously.

Ward answered first. “I read the same intelligence report you did.”

Fitz’s curly head shook in confusion. “What intelligence report?” He paused. “Wait, the emails we get that are forty screens long and mostly links to redacted files? One of those intelligence reports?”

“Yes.”

“Grant, no one reads those emails!”

“I do.” He was slightly appalled that the engineer didn’t.

“We get one of those ridiculous reports every eight hours. They’re boring and no one has time for them.”

Well now he was just offended. “I guarantee that Coulson and May read them all. I do too.”

Fitz shrugged. “Alright, then. But how did you get here?”

What was with the ridiculous questions? “I drove here, like a normal person.”

“Ward! No one drives here from Manchester. Normal people take the train.”

That wasn’t a safe choice. “You came here by train? That’s a terrible extraction plan.” He didn’t realize he was crowding Fitz into a wall. “We need to get you out. It isn’t safe for you here.”

“It isn’t safe for _me_?” His voice rose with his incredulity. “You’re the one who--” He stopped himself before saying something cruel that he would regret. “Agent Ward, please tell me what the report said.”

“S.H.I.E.L.D. intelligence believes that this club and the other two owned by the same man are being used as a front for human trafficking.” He grabbed Fitz’s arm. “Now do you see that we need to go?”

Fitz shook him off. “No one here is trafficking humans.”

“You can’t possibly know that. We need to leave. We can come back when we have more information and a plan.”

“Stop.” The smaller man spoke softly. “I’m not in danger, Ward.”

“You don’t know that!” Grant insisted.

“I do know that!”

“This is Skye all over again. You need to listen to me. We can’t stay.”

Leo knew that the other man was going to do something stupid very soon. “I need you to trust me.”

“Why?” The agent was seconds away from dragging the scientist out the door.

Leo put a calming hand on Ward’s arm, “Because this is my home club.”

“Your what?”

“My home club.” He frowned at the look of confused skepticism. “Didn’t you see the signs when the M6 turned into the A74 as you fucking _drove_ here from fucking Manchester? You’re in Scotland, now.” He was picking up steam for this rant. "You do know that I’m from Scotland, yeah? You realize that the UK is multiple countries? You know that Simmons and I aren’t from the same place? Please tell me you can hear the difference in my accent and Jemma’s.”

“I can but-”

“Did you think I woke up one morning with all the skills and knowledge of how to be a dom? This is where I learned.” He patted one of the walls. “I know these people. Over half of them own fucking machines that I’ve built.”

“Machines?” Ward knew his brain was short-circuiting.

“Yeah. The club owns three of them.” Fitz pointed to something covered with a dust cloth. “I come back whenever we’re in the UK for a few days. I catch up with old friends, do any hardware or firmware updates necessary, relax a bit.”

“You build fucking machines?”

“Stay with me, Ward!” He was getting angry. “I’m an engineer with a kinky streak a mile wide, of course I build fucking machines. Before joining the Academy and being recruited, it was the best way to make very good money.”

“How often is S.H.I.E.L.D. wrong about this sort of thing?” Ward asked instead of responding to the temper.

That brought him up short. “Not very. Our intelligence is some of the best in the world.”

“Then we need to investigate. The report said they didn’t have any way of getting more information. Their last informant disappeared.”

The genius began hitting his head against the wall. “Shit, shit, shit. This was meant to be my vacation. And now you’re here, looking like that,” He waved a hand at the tight black shirt and leather pants, “And you’ve already been seen by people, haven’t you? Shit!”

Ward put his hand behind Fitz’s skull to protect it. “Why is this a problem?”

“Because no one is going to believe that you’re just here for a night or two of fun and that you just happen to be interested in any new dom/mes who may or may not be trafficking humans.”

“I can be more subtle than that.”

“Oh yeah? What exactly was your plan?” Fitz whispered as they heard the door to the room open. “Sorry, just give us a minute.” He called out to whoever was entering.

"Sorry, mate." A voice responded.

“Think fast.” Fitz whispered.

“Have you ever brought a sub here?” Ward wanted to know.

Fitz growled, “None of your damned business.” He pushed Grant away.

Was the scientist blushing? Ward found that more intriguing than the sudden desire for personal privacy. “Would it be unbelievable to anyone that I came looking for you? That you’re my dom?” Ward tried again.

“No. Oh, no, no, no. We aren’t doing this, Ward. You don’t understand what this means. We can’t do this.”

Fitz was right about one thing; Ward didn’t understand what was wrong with this plan. He knelt, appreciating the rubbery floor beneath him.

“Stand up. We can’t.” Fitz was rubbing his hands up and down his arms and looking wildly in every direction but Ward.

“Please, Fitz. We have to do this. People are getting hurt. They’re disappearing. We need to get more intel.”

Fitz knelt beside him, “I can’t just collar you for a mission, Ward. Don’t you see? That’s sacred. I don’t believe in God- well, you know, capital-G God, I believe in Thor and Loki. But this; collaring a sub, that’s a sacred contract. You don’t understand what you’re asking. I’m not going to do that.”

Ward took Fitz’s hand and placed it against his cheek, nuzzling the calloused fingers. “I’m as much yours as anyone’s, Doctor. If I can’t wear your collar in a place like this, what’s the point of everything we’ve done together? What’s the point of our team? I’m not ashamed to be your sub.”

The mind behind bright blue eyes calculated some unknowable set of variables before making a decision.

“You’re mine. While you’re here, while you wear this collar, I’m in charge. It’s my job to protect you. It’s my job to understand the situations. You communicate with me about everything you see and feel. Is that understood?”

“Understood.” Ward nodded.

“This place is my home. Let me do the questioning. I’ll know what’s new and what’s off-kilter. Understood?”

“Understood.”

Fitz began unwrapping one of his arm cuffs. Ward had originally thought that it was simply a decorative piece of braided leather. He soon realized that it was a collar and Leo Fitz wore it like a silent announcement of something Ward couldn't quite understand.

“I’ve never put this on anyone. I always thought it would be-” Fitz stopped to smile at Ward. “I’m glad you’ll be wearing it.”

The inside of the leather was butter-soft. Fitz buckled it then kissed his way around Ward’s neck. “The rules are the same as scenes on the Bus. When I stand, you stand. When I sit, I will decide if you deserve to kneel beside me. As long as we’re in the back room, nothing changes. When we move out front, you have more autonomy. Tell me you understand.”

“Yes, Doctor. I understand.”

Fitz sighed, releasing the last of his nervous tension. When he stood, it was with the self-assurance that Ward found so sexy. “Follow.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of the setup chapters.

Fitz led them straight to the bar. The bartender looked over at Ward. “And for him, sir?”

“Fizzy water.” He accepted the drinks. “Ta, Stacy.”

Ward followed Fitz to a chair in the corner. He looked up shyly, “I _can_ hear the difference between your accents. I do know where you’re from. I’m sorry if I ever gave the impression that I didn’t.”

Fitz pulled a pillow out from under his chair. “I shouldn’t have said those things.” He gently squeezed Ward’s shoulder. “Use this. Take any position you like.”

Ward moved to sit cross-legged on the pillow. He leaned closer until Fitz moved his leg to support him.

“Fitzie, my boy, what a pleasure to see you!” A cooing voice cut through the crowd. “Oh, and who is this? Well, I suppose there was no chance you’d find someone smaller than you. I mean there was that one boy but he couldn’t keep up with you, eh?”

The spike of jealous rage that passed through Ward surprised him. He pulled his hands under his knees to keep from doing something rash.

The woman was still talking. “Oh, but look at him. He’s quite the hunk of meat, isn’t he?”

“Good evening, Magdalena.”

Ward tensed at the obvious dislike in his dom’s voice. He settled when warm hands continued to massage his shoulders.

“Don’t you have a room starting in a few minutes?” Fitz asked.

“Yes, yes, but when I saw you here with a new boy, I thought I must congratulate you on finally finding a sub. We never thought it would happen, but here you are, all grown up.”

Only the engineer’s grip on his ear kept Ward from surging upward.

“I’m sure your fans are gathering, Maggie. Best not to keep them waiting.”

“They do seem to adore me.” She twittered as she sauntered away.

Fitz tightened his fingers until they pinched hard against the sensitive shell of Ward’s ears. “Calm down.” He hissed. “You’ll make us look bad.” As the tension eased out of the sub, Fitz bent to give a loving lick to the lobe. “But thank you for caring so much. She’s a bitch. I let her whip me once, a long time ago, when I thought I might be more of a switch. She thinks she can still dominate me.”

“You’re worth a thousand of her.” Ward insisted, ducking his head when the dom laughed happily.

“So are you.”

As if the laughter had conjured her, Mistress Elle approached. “Fitz! When did you get here?”

Leo stood, keeping a hand on Ward’s head to let him know that he could stay where he was. He gave a kiss to each of the domme’s cheeks. “Eleanor! Two days ago. Where have you been?”

“Appointments in London then Wales. What a week.” She looked around for a chair.

“Please get Mistress Elle a chair.” Fitz pointed to an empty one.

The domme smiled kindly when he returned. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Mistress.” Ward took his place next to Fitz.

“So now I know the real reason you didn’t want to play.” She toyed with the stem of her glass. Her predatory smile reminded Ward of Skye at her most possessive. She turned back to Fitz. “Your boy bought me a drink earlier.” She teased.

“Did you buy him one first?” Blue eyes watched her shrewdly.

Her laugh was throaty and uninhibited. “You were always too clever for your own good. I’m guessing your boy keeps up with you just fine.”

“We get on.” The response was humble but the way he touched Grant’s head said much more.

“I see Maggie came to pick a fight.” There was a touch of venom in her tone. She turned slightly to address Ward. “You know you have one of the most highly respected doms in Scotland? His engineering work is unsurpassed.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Ward quietly beat down the rising tide of resentment at the realization that Fitz must have worked with other subs to be “one of the most highly respected doms in Scotland.”

Fitz didn’t miss the tension in the other agent’s posture. “Ward has plenty of opportunity to experience my brilliance. But tell me more about the group. Have there been any new people? I read a news report out of Glasgow that some young men and women have been disappearing from the scene.”

The sub nearly choked. And Fitz said he wasn’t subtle?

Both dom/mes ignored him.

“Have you eaten? Shall we go upstairs? I’ll get us a table.”

The scientist grinned at Ward’s look of affront. “That’s what she does when she doesn’t want to discuss things in public. There’s a small restaurant on the second floor.” He explained. “Follow.”

They’d moved slowly enough that the the elevator was empty. Fitz turned to look up at Ward. “How are you feeling?”

He shrugged. “I’m fine.” He found himself very suddenly pressed against the elevator wall.

“Listen carefully, Ward,” Fitz whispered, “I will not tell you again, here or on the Bus, that ‘fine’ is not an acceptable answer to that question during a scene. The next time you forget, I won’t hesitate to punish you. Now, how are you feeling?”

“Nervous, ashamed, and aroused, Doctor.”

The complete candor made Fitz chuckle, as Ward knew it would. “Good.” Fitz pulled him down for a kiss. “I know you won’t forget again. You’re so good for us. Sometimes you just forget that you can ask for what you need.”

Ward blushed. He still had a lot of internalized shame about his masochism and sexuality. Eyes averted, Ward tried to pull himself together.

“Three deep breaths.” Fitz counted them. “Good. We’ve held up the lift long enough.”

The dom’s purposeful strides brought them to the maitre d’ kiosk with barely enough time for Grant to examine the surroundings.

“Master Fitz, what a pleasure to have you back with us.” The older gentleman seemed genuinely pleased. “It has been far too long.”

“Gregory! It certainly has been too long. How’s Damien?”

“Still working the kitchen, sir.” They walked around the outer edge of the room before stopping at Mistress Elle’s table.

Ward made note of the two extra chairs and moved closer to Fitz.

“Where are your pets, Eleanor?” Fitz asked; clearly to reassure Ward.

“Running late.” The domme responded oppressively. “They just sent a message. They’ll be here soon. I’ve ordered an aperitif.”

Trying not to sigh at the way Fitz flopped gracelessly into his chair, Ward waited for instruction.

“Sit.” Fitz pushed a chair out with his foot.

“Thank you, Doctor.” Grant turned the chair to get a better view of the room and door.

Mistress Elle smirked at the form of address.

The dom/mes spoke about people Ward didn’t know. They chatted happily as their drinks arrived along with several bowls of crackers and nuts. Eating mechanically from the plate that Fitz gave him, Ward examined the room.

Two individuals entered the restaurant wearing collars and entirely too much black pvc. Ward’s stomach dropped. He knew them. It couldn’t be coincidence that they were here. Instinct screamed at him to grab Fitz and run. Only the dom’s previous orders belayed that impulse.

“Come closer.” The engineer demanded, pulling at Ward’s chair without much success.

With their legs pressed together, Fitz could feel the way the man was vibrating. He kissed the chiseled jaw. When their eyes met, Ward tried to convey everything he knew. Fitz kissed him again and turned back to Mistress Elle as if his sub wasn’t about to fly apart.

Only years of training kept Ward from jumping into the air when Gregory arrived with the two people in tow. They went to their knees in front of Mistress Elle while Ward considered how easily he could break their necks in this position.

“Ah, pets. There is no excuse for tardiness. We will discuss this later.”

The waiter arrived to place two more drinks on the table and give a note to Mistress Elle.

She read the piece of paper and shot out of her chair. “You’re S.H.I.E.L.D.?” She seethed.

Fitz looked calmly up at her, “And you’re INTERPOL.” He glanced at Ward, having caught the silent code the man had tapped against his foot. “Sit down, Elle. And tell your pets that if they reach for weapons, Ward will have them on the floor before they can blink.”

Ward tried to ignore the sudden tightness of his pants. Fitz was gorgeous when he was in control. The way he kept himself composed while the domme loomed made Ward hot.

“How long, Fitz? And him?” She pointed at Ward. “What’s he doing here? No wonder he wouldn’t play with me. Fucking S.H.I.E.L.D. agents probably couldn’t find any other way to infiltrate this club. So they corrupted you to their ends? How could you? He’s obviously never worn your collar before. Look at him blush. Did you just give him a crash course in submission and throw him into those leather pants? Figure he’d be a good piece of eye-candy? Hoping that if he looked sexy enough, no one would notice he was a piss-poor-”

“Don’t say another word, Ellie.” He was in full-on dom voice. “I don’t care what you say about me but if you so much as think of insulting my boy, I will have Baldwin suspend you for a month. Now sit down and have a drink. If you have anything else to say, you can do it when you won’t run off at the mouth.” The scientist’s eyes hardened and he moved just enough to get out of Ward’s way.

The majority of Mistress Elle’s righteous anger dissipated in the face of the younger dom’s response.

The subs were staring at one another in shock. None of them had expected Fitz to speak that way to Mistress Elle.

“We worked a mission together.” Ward said into the silence. “She’s extraction. He’s analysis.”

“And you were the damned cavalry.” The woman responded.

Grant kept himself together while Fitz snorted his amusement.

“I’m sorry, Fitz.” Elle said softly. Her eyes met Ward’s, “And I can tell that you adore one another. I should not have insulted you or your submission. In fact, you’ve been most impressive.”

Curly head nodding, Fitz picked up his menu. “I’m going to order some food and then we can discuss the situation like adults.”

For a man who was so incredibly awkward at times, the perfect way in which that statement stung as a reprimand but had been so pleasantly stated made Ward smile. He pretended it was about the prospect of eating and looked to Fitz for direction.

“I’ll order for you.” Fitz’s eyes twinkled. “Something not fried. I promise.” He leaned in to whisper. “I’m so proud of you right now, I could fuck you over this table.”

Ward’s eyes dilated. He wanted that with every ounce of his adrenaline charged body.

The vegetable stew that Fitz eventually ordered sounded delicious. At any other time, Ward would be hoping to kneel at the man’s feet and be hand fed. Fitz’s choice meant that Ward was expected to stay at the table and be a part of the information sharing.

“Avery and Kyle.” Mistress Elle made proper introductions once the waiter walked away.

“Ward.” Fitz provided, keeping within the naming protocol they used during missions. Ward was a perfectly acceptable nickname for the Graham Warden alias.

“How long have you been INTERPOL?” Fitz asked.

“Since before you first showed up. You were like a blustery, nervous yorkie; all bark and neither the bite nor the size to back it up. We had our eye on you. I thought we’d have another year or two before you left for University but I suppose you can never account for genius.”

Ward was enjoying this opportunity to see Fitz around friends from his pre-S.H.I.E.L.D. life.

“I’m very happy where I am.” His hand reached for Ward’s. “I have a fantastic team.” The moment was broken when the waiter arrived to refill their drinks. “So you’re looking into these disappearances, yeah?”

All three Interpol agents exchanged looks. Through some unspoken signal, Kyle was chosen to speak. “They’re not really disappearances. It isn’t human trafficking. He’s using humans for drug trafficking. Probably weapons too. Our intelligence says he’s planning a shipment out of Edinburgh in the next week. We plan to intercept it once we have more information.”

“Read us in. We can help.” Ward said after digesting the information.

Mistress Elle pursed her lips in annoyance.

“Ward has one of the best strategic mind I’ve ever seen. What’s more, your suspect can’t possibly know us. Let us help.”

She continued to frown as she considered them through heavily lidded eyes. “This is an Interpol sting. If S.H.I.E.L.D. is willing to loan you out, we would be happy to have you.”

“We’ll check.” Fitz handed Ward his encrypted phone. “Call it in.”

There was no subtlety in the way they all watched his leather-clad ass.

“I’ll want the story of how you two happened.” Mistress Elle informed him, eyes still lingering on the retreating figure.

Fitz shrugged. “Maybe later, when I’ve forgiven you for almost breaking the club’s number one rule.”

She glowered for moment before beaming at him, “He’s made you a better dom. He’s good for you. And, my god, your voice! I almost gave you a _yes, sir_!”

It was high praise from Eleanor, and Fitz knew it. The food arrived at that moment, sparing both dom/mes from further discussion.

“Please don’t wait on his account. It might take him a while to get through to our team leader.”

When Mistress Elle picked up her soup spoon, her two pets also began eating.

They were almost done with their meals by the time Ward returned. “We’re clear but he wants daily reports.”

“Thank you, Ward.” He motioned the waiter over. “Please tell Damien that we will need a container for the stew. We really must be going.”

Ward wondered if he had done something wrong. Despite his earlier supper, he was getting hungry.

Fitz addressed the domme. “Thank you for dinner. Let’s meet tomorrow to discuss the plan. I have some work to do this evening.”

“Of course, of course.” She waved a hand at him. “I also have work to do this evening.” The mistress sent meaningful looks towards her subs. Both blushed at the prospect of being punished.

“Follow.” The younger agent accepted a bag from Gregory and led them out of the club. “Where are you sleeping tonight?”

“A hotel about a kilometer east of here.”

“Fine. Lead the way.”

It was just warm enough for them not to need jackets. They walked in silence. Ward’s eyes darted everywhere while Fitz moved along in oblivious reverie.


	4. Punish and Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz and Ward spend the evening in the hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes rimming and spanking

Fitz walked around the large suite, trailing his hands across the furniture and doing a quick bug sweep. “Did you really need a room this large?”

Ward had done a security check before letting the smaller man enter. He was currently leaning against the wall, still alert for danger. “It was the only open room with a street-facing balcony.” He rolled his eyes at Leo’s confused frown. “Someone climbing up to the room would rouse suspicion so it increases security from intruders but it gives me an easy way out if I need a quick getaway. The car is in the lot up the road.”

“Carpark.” Fitz corrected distractedly. “We call them carparks.” He poked his head through a door. “There’s a giant tub in here!” He exclaimed. “Long enough for you to stretch out.” The appraising look he gave Ward was not helping the man stay calm.

“How did she know?” Ward finally asked. “How did she know I’ve never worn your collar before?”

Leo rushed forward to hug the hunched man. “You keep touching it. She could tell you aren’t used to wearing something around your neck.”

“That- that’s not it.” Having the dom so close was distracting. “I’m trained not to give that sort of thing away. I keep touching it because it feels good.” He knew he was bright red.

“That’s so sexy.” Fitz growled. “And you have no idea how proud I am of you. You did so well. You followed orders and let us keep the upper hand in a difficult situation. Come ‘ere.” He dragged himself up Ward’s body, hands fisting into soft hair, and tongue demanding entry into his boy’s mouth.

Grant held the dom’s hips against his with no intention of ever letting go. The adrenaline highs from today were taking their toll and he wanted to give in to Fitz with every fiber of his being.

When the engineer finally stopped nibbling Ward’s lips, he released his legs from around the tapered waist. “You smell like a four hour drive and a night at the club. We'll take a real shower later but go get cleaned up and then we’ll spend some time together. Don’t think you’ve avoided a punishment for earlier, but I’m going to make sure you really like your reward. I’ll re-heat dinner.”

Grant moved instantly to obey.

“Collar off.” Fitz reminded, holding his hand out. The intensity of Ward’s sudden recoil made the younger man blink in surprise. “You can’t get a leather collar wet.

Tears prickled behind Ward’s eyes. He refused give them the satisfaction of crying. He knew he was just tired and emotionally strung out.

“Kneel.” Fitz ordered.

Ward fell immediately to the floor. Fitz stepped forward until Ward was forced to bare his neck in order to look up. The dom unbuckled the collar without removing it completely. “You’ll have it back after your shower. Be good for me.” He wrapped his hands around the broad neck, squeezing just enough for Ward to feel it.

The sub closed his eyes and focused on the sensation of the callouses against his skin. With the tingle of Fitz’s touch at the forefront of his mind, he went to the bathroom.

“Leave the towel.” Fitz’s voice said from the bedroom as Grant finished.

Ward walked naked into the room.

“I’m not going to collar you yet; I don’t want one of the first things we do privately while you’re wearing it to be a punishment. Do you understand?”

“I understand.” Ward wanted to kiss Fitz for thinking of that.

“Over the bed, please. Ass up.” He waited. “Good. How many times did you disobey me today.”

“Four, Doctor.”

Fitz had only counted three. “Tell me.”

“I didn’t trust you when you told me to, I didn’t stand when you asked, I almost spoke to that domme when she was being mean, and I said I was fine in the elevator.”

“I can’t punish you for not trusting me in a new situation, Ward. Especially not after what happened to Skye. That’s a perfectly healthy response. So let’s call it three times, yeah?” He drew his fingers along the man’s spine. “How many hits per infraction?”

“Fifteen, Doctor.”

“That’s right. I’m adding another twenty-five because you thought it was a good idea to go to a BDSM club alone. You’ll get half with my hand and half with the paddle. I want you to count and thank me after each one.”

“Yes, Doctor.”

“Ask for it.”

“Please punish me, Doctor. I need to be paddled and spanked. I’m sorry for disobeying you.”

Unlike Coulson, Fitz believed in a few warm up strokes. He rubbed the paddle over the tight ass between smacks. Ward responded perfectly. Every time the paddle came down he let out a tiny gasp. “Seven. Thank you, Doctor.” 

When they reached 35, Fitz put down the paddle and shook out his arm. The first time his hand came down on the bright red cheeks, Ward moaned and collapsed onto the bed.

“That one doesn’t count.” Fitz warned. “Don’t make me start over with the paddle, Ward. I want tonight to be fun, don’t disappoint me.”

“I’m sorry, Doctor. So sorry.” He lifted himself back up onto his elbows. He managed to count and thank the dom for each subsequent slap. By the end he was panting and hard.

“Such a good boy. You’re forgiven for today. I’ve set out dinner. Go kneel by the couch.” Fitz ignored the other man’s leaking erection but couldn’t resist pinching the red ass as it passed by. “Head up.” Fitz worried about how Ward would react at the end of this mission when he couldn’t continue wearing the collar. Hell, Fitz worried about how he, himself, would react, having to take back the collar.

Ward sighed contentedly once the leather was buckled into place. “Thank you.” He nuzzled the man’s knee.

“You’re welcome. Now look here, Damien sent us home with some flatbread.” He scooped a small amount of stew onto the bread and fed it to Ward. “You okay like this?”

“It’s perfect.” Ward was already sinking a bit.

It took a few tries for them to figure out the right proportions that Ward could eat easily. By the time the meal was done, Ward had slipped deeper. The scientist was gratified and completely aroused by the man’s trust.

“Ward, it’s time to go to the bed.”

The other agent whined.

Fitz tugged his hair. “Use your words.”

“Want to suck you.” Grant pressed against the dom’s knee. “Please? It’s been so long.” He stared pleadingly while licking his lips.

Fitz tightened his grip enough to hurt. “Those seduction techniques don’t work on me,” he lied as one hand went to brush against Ward’s perfect lips. There was no denying the way Ward’s talented tongue felt as his thumb was sucked into the boy’s warm mouth. “I had other plans for dessert but if that’s what you want, I’m sure those plans can wait.” As he spoke, he unzipped his pants and shuffled them down his legs.

Ward hadn’t expected the dom to be naked under his jeans.

“Easy access.” Fitz joked, though it fell flat as Ward wondered who would be accessing it if he hadn’t shown up. “Hey.” Fitz stroked the cheek. “Self-gratification only. I swear.”

Ward nodded, embarrassed that he’d been so transparent.

“Go ahead.” Fitz opened his legs wider.

It took all of Ward’s quickly waning control to keep from diving for the twitching member. He started with small kitten licks across the top, just like Fitz liked. The taste and smell dissipated the tension from his shoulders. He loved this; he could spend hours on his knees pleasuring his team. The way Fitz squirmed and moaned urged him further.

Ward gave one last lick to the cock that so perfectly mirrored Fitz’s long, thin body before taking it as deep as he could. With his nose nestled against the dom’s pelvis, Ward swallowed. He managed nearly a full minute before the light-headedness became more than a dip into subspace. Pulling back, he increased the suction to make Fitz gasp.

“Keep that up and I can’t be held accountable for my actions.” The dom warned.

Grant did it again, relishing the weight of the cock on his tongue, swallowing as deeply as he could. Fitz snarled before taking control. He used Ward’s mouth with no regard for the larger man. He thrust into the pliant mouth until he shot down the open throat. The sub swallowed greedily, disappointed that he couldn’t taste more. He finished by very gently licking Fitz clean.

“Amazing, Ward. So good.” The engineer panted. “Let’s move this to the shower.” He made the man kneel on a towel while the water heated. “Get in.”

Ward slid under the spray. The dom wrapped his arms around the broad torso to rest his face between Grant’s shoulder blades. “You are so sexy.” He said as his hands followed the droplets of water. Using the softest cloth he could find, Fitz began gently soaping up every expanse of skin he could reach. Ward sighed happily at the attention. Fitz eventually noticed that the sub was pressing his cheek and hands against the cool tile. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. You all take such good care of me.” Ward couldn’t meet Fitz’s gaze. “I just- I just never expected to find that.”

“I’m going to take even better care of you in just a second.” Leo promised, touched by his boy’s honesty. Adding more shower gel, he made sure the still-red ass was completely clean before wrapping the soapy, slick cloth around Ward’s erection.

“Oh god!” He didn’t seem to know whether to push into the hand or press back into Fitz’s warm embrace. “Please! Need it so bad! Please!”

Fitz grinned and lightly nipped Ward’s shoulder. “You don’t need my permission tonight.”

He’d been on edge for too long. He slapped his hands against the tile and came hard. The water washed away the slick as it mixed with the lather. He slumped to catch his breath as Fitz made another full pass with a new cloth.

“Thank you.” Ward sighed, finally feeling more himself.

“Oh, we’re not done. Get dried off. I’ll meet you in bed.”

Ward didn’t know how much more he could handle but he obeyed.

Fitz lazily cleaned himself while watching the other man rub a towel over his glistening body. He decided then and there that he needed to manufacture more moments when he could watch Ward naked.

Leo loved it when he and Ward were in bed together. His small stature never bothered the other agent and he could rest all of his weight on the larger frame without causing any discomfort. Fitz spent the first ten minutes telling Ward how proud he was of everything he’d done that day. He cuddled against the man as he ran his hands up and down the shower-warmed body.

“And using S.H.I.E.L.D. code to tell me they were INTERPOL was brilliant. I’m so proud of you for not trying to take control. You were so sexy, all ready to take them down if they so much as moved.” He went on and on about how good he’d made them both look, how much respect Mistress Elle would have for them. By the time he was done, Ward had no choice but to believe him.

“I want to take you.” Fitz said when he was finished with the praise.

It took Ward a second to understand the phrase. He blushed. “Can we, uh, can we take it slow tonight?”

Fitz kissed him. “Yes. Absolutely.” He didn’t say that it had been his plan all along.

“Can I see you?” Ward had a sense that Fitz wouldn’t deny him anything tonight.

This time Fitz blushed. “Definitely. But first, let’s get you ready.” He tapped the man’s side for him to turn over. He used almost all of their pillows under Ward’s hips. “So sexy.” Fitz whispered as he spread the man’s cheeks.

Ward squirmed, still uncomfortable with the idea of someone seeing his private entrance.

Fitz chuckled. He kissed the winking hole and did it again when a full-body shiver ran through his sub. With the lightest possible touch, he licked around his hands where he was holding Ward open. Grant arched backward and keened as Fitz moved his tongue slowly all the way up the crease. The dom was licking him like an ice cream cone and it was breaking him apart. When he thought he’d be able to pull himself together, Fitz changed tactics. He began lapping at the hole with firmer strokes, his tongue wide and flat against it.

“Fitz!” Ward was hard again.

When the smaller man started tonguing deeper with every few licks, the moans increased. Soon he was spearing his tongue deep into the wriggling ass.

“I’m ready. So ready!”

Quietly agreeing, Fitz pulled the pillows out of the way. Ward turned onto his back, bright eyes watching Fitz in complete trust. One of the pillows went back under Ward’s hips before the dom slowly sheathed himself in the tight heat. “Ward!” Fitz rested his forehead against the other man’s; nearly folding him in two in order to claim kisses.

Ward had no leverage to press down further and Leo used that to his advantage. He went slowly, doing all the work, and making sure to catch Ward’s sensitive prostate with each thrust.

Fitz came first, shooting deep into Ward’s body.

The agent didn’t stand a chance, overwhelmed by the sensation. His fingers clutched at Fitz’s back, the friction of their bodies on his trapped cock giving him the last push he needed. “Yes!”

They lay together for a long while until Fitz pushed himself up. “I don’t fancy sleeping in dried cum and I’ll bet you don’t either. One more quick shower.”

It was, indeed, a very quick shower. Feeling warm and content, they crawled back into the bed. Ward played big spoon since his shoulders were too broad for Fitz to sleep comfortably wrapped around him. Instead, Fitz held Grant’s arm tight around his waist as they fell asleep.


	5. I Trust You

_We can do this. We can do this. We can do this._

The words became a senseless repetitive string in Ward’s mind as he tried to remind himself that collared or not, time spent at the club tonight was not just about him and Fitz.

They’d had a long discussion about it earlier that day.

***  
 ** _Eight hours earlier_**

“Leo?” Ward was sitting below him as they shared breakfast.

“Yeah?” It was rare for the agent to call him by his first name.

“Why were you wearing the collar on your arm?”

Fitz stared at a tiny tracker he’d been working on before answering. “Did you know that I had every mention of my BDSM experience removed from my file? It’s there, I’m sure, but you have to be level 10 or something to see it. I swore that I’d never participate in a mission where I’d have to make use of that knowledge.” Ward shivered under his hands. “I hope this will be different. I never expected to find someone like you, Grant. You can take care of yourself but you let me be myself - sometimes you need me to be myself.”

Ward waited for more.

“I bought the collar years ago when I finally felt ready to be a dom. But then I joined the Academy and we graduated so early that, well, I didn’t have a chance to develop a relationship of any kind. I’ve seen doms get so caught up in themselves that they forget that their dominance comes from someone else’s submission. I wear the collar like a cuff to remind me of what I owe to others.”

Fitz finished programming the tracker that they were hoping to hide somewhere on the suspect. He looked down. “We both know why your file didn’t say anything about your submissive streak. Are you going to be okay?”

“Of course.” Ward responded, “It’s just a mission like-” He realized he was rubbing a finger over the braided collar. “I trust you. I just can’t let myself go down while we’re there.”

The engineer was frowning. “We might have to scene together either in one of the rooms or on the stage.” He watched Ward consider that possibility. “You weren’t listening to me yesterday. That collar is sacred. Your safety is my first priority. We’re not doing anything without your full and considered approval. I will _never_ put you in a situation where your submission puts you in danger. Understood?”

“It’s just a mission where you’re in charge, Doctor. I’ll follow your lead. We’ll be careful.”

Fitz slapped him. “It isn’t just a mission. You aren’t listening. I’m telling Phil and Mistress Elle that we’re calling this off.”

More surprised than hurt by the response, Ward stood up. He pulled Fitz to him in a tight hug. “Okay. We don’t have to do this.” The smaller man relaxed into the embrace. “I trust your decision. We’ll find some other way.” He leaned down for a kiss.

“How are you so calm?” Fitz demanded, angry at himself and confused by the sub’s reaction.

Ward shook his head. “This isn’t a regular field mission. We can’t do this if one of us doesn’t feel good about it. Your safety is just as important to me as mine is to you. If we go in there as something other than dom and sub, it’ll be obvious and we’ll blow it for everyone.” He reached up to unbuckle the collar.

The dom started to say something but stopped himself.

As he re-wrapped the leather around Fitz’s arm, Grant said, “Every time I submit, I’m in danger. I live in fear that I’ll be tied up or too far under to handle a threat when it happens. But I trust all of you to keep me safe to the best of your ability. It took us long enough to get here. If you think that this mission will jeopardize that, then we aren’t doing it. I won’t give up what I have with you for the sake of this guy. There are other ways to catch him. There are a lot of things I’ll sacrifice for a mission but never this; not unless there’s no other option. So, Dr. Leo Fitz, let’s go back to our team.”

That was, without a doubt, the longest and most heartfelt speech Ward had ever made to Fitz. 

“You trust me enough to call off the mission? Just like that?”

“Fitz, I trust you to tie me down, beat me, fuck me, and make me lose control over my entire body, of course I trust you enough to call off the mission. That’s just about the stupidest question you’ve ever asked me. And there have been _a lot_ of stupid questions.”

Ah, there was the Ward they all knew and put up with.

Fitz tackled Ward onto the couch. The larger man fought back but eventually let the scientist win. Slightly out of breath, Fitz yanked down Ward’s boxers. His own pajama pants were already halfway down his legs. Using the bottle of lube conveniently on the side table, he stroked Ward’s length until it was fully hard. Grinding their hips together with no finesse, Fitz wrapped his long fingers around both their cocks and pumped. Grant’s hands were busy keeping the smaller man from falling off the couch as he tried not to buck too hard into the welcome sensation.

“Together.” Fitz ordered. “On three.” He pumped a little faster. “One. Two. Three.” Cum spurt against Ward’s naked chest. With his free hand, Fitz rubbed it against the nipples and sculpted abs. “We don’t do anything tonight if we aren’t completely comfortable with it. I’m going to make you promise me when we can both think straight.”

Ward was still post-orgasmic so he nodded and dropped his head back against the armrest.

True to his word, after wiping them down (seriously, they were going to run out of clean flannels if they kept this up), Fitz asked again.

“I promise, Fitz. We’ll be careful.”

Smiling thankfully, the dom returned the collar to his sub’s beautiful neck.

***

They entered the club as if they belonged there. Fitz had fallen easily back into his old habits. He nodded greetings to the other doms he knew then sat on one of the couches and tugged on the leash he held.

Ward’s heart flip-flopped when he saw that there was no pad for him to kneel on. What had he done? Why was he being punished?

“Down.” Fitz said quietly, almost dangerously.

Ward sank to his knees, head bent in shame. Whatever it was, Fitz was angry. He tried to control his breathing. He was startled when a soft voice whispered into his ear, “You’re an amazing actor. The man Elle pointed out is looking over at us now. Keep it up. I think he’ll be coming over soon.” The words shook Ward; he’d forgotten, ever so briefly, that they’d discussed this. Fitz wasn’t actually angry at him. He kept his eyes down but relief made him sag.

Fitz was drinking a sprite, though it looked like gin and tonic. He watched the room around him with veiled eyes, taking in everything but affecting boredom. His hands were rough in Ward’s hair, pretending to be angry at his boy.

Ward was immediately aware of the dark bulk that blotted out the lights.

“May I join you?” A voice asked.

Dr. Fitz looked the man up and down before nodding.

“I am Nicholas.” He had the accent of someone brought up at a rural boarding school.

“Leo.” They shook hands. “Can I get you something?”

“The bartender knows what I like.” Nicholas said.

“Go, boy. I’ll take my usual. Don’t even think of getting something for yourself.” Fitz ordered.

Ward bowed and walked through the dark club up to the bar. He knew he was being watched. He ordered and waited in silence, other submissives ranging around him waiting for their drinks as well.

Fitz watched Grant return. He sipped his new drink. “Good. You’re not as hopeless as I was beginning to think.”

“Thank you, sir.” Ward sank down again. They had agreed on the form of address as a way to to provide some separation from their usual relationship. 

“You’re mad at your boy?” Nicholas said.

“Obviously.” His tone did not welcome additional questioning.

Nicholas was unfazed. He accepted the drink and saluted Fitz with the glass. The men spoke of unimportant things until Nicholas asked, “I haven’t seen you here before. Tell me, what do you do?”

“I run a small import/export business.” The young agent said it with just enough petulance to make Nicholas frown.

“You hardly sound thrilled about that.”

Fitz spun the ice cubes in his glass. “My father left me the business. I’m an engineer, actually. Mostly robotics and aeronautics. The company is lucrative enough that I’m able to purchase the electronics and planes that I enjoy working with. I can afford membership to the clubs and dungeons I like. It also gives me a reason to travel, I suppose.”

“Well, this is most fascinating. I hope you won’t mind if I continue to pry. What types of imports and exports do you do?” Nicholas asked.

“We used to do boring things.” Fitz rolled his eyes. “Now we have several contracts with research labs around the world. We move everything from boxes of pipettes to gold bars for electronics manufacturing. Whatever the clients need, really. And we do the occasional good-will mission for the publicity; you know, flying a transplant organ to another country for a desperate patient, lending some of our fleet for cleanup efforts when aliens touch down, that sort of thing.”

Their suspect was watching them with a calculated smile.

“And your boy? What does he do when you’re traveling?” 

Fitz smirked. “He’s my head of security and my co-pilot. I’ve found it terribly useful to have a deadly, obedient man watching over me.”

Nicholas nodded in complete agreement. “I can certainly understand that.” He was silent, mulling over Fitz’s words.

“And what do you do, Nicholas?” The dom asked.

“I’m a security consultant. You could say that I’m a professional thief. I break into vaults and banks to find their weaknesses.”

Ward almost snorted at how perfect the cover was. He stayed quiet at the last minute.

“I must say, I also enjoy the opportunity to travel.”

“Boy, another drink for Master Nicholas.” Fitz ordered, giving the leash a harsh tug.

Ward followed the order and used the walk back to get a good look at the man. He wasn’t much taller than Fitz, dark brown hair, swarthy features, and strikingly dark eyes.

“What did your boy do to upset you?” Nicholas asked.

“I’m sure that’s none of your concern.” Fitz responded frostily, tapping the end of the leash against his palm.

“No, no, of course not.” Nicholas agreed easily. “I apologize for such an obvious faux pas.”

Fitz nodded his acceptance of the apology.

“Perhaps we’ll have an opportunity to see you both in action?”

Still playing with the leash, Fitz shook his head. “Not today. I never punish my people in public.”

This made Nicholas grin. “A man after my own heart. It is always best if one does not appear to have lost control of themselves or their people. I like the way you think! I must go but will I have the pleasure of seeing you tomorrow?”

“We’ll be here for a few more days.”

Nicholas inclined his head, said a last few words of leave-taking, and walked out the door without speaking to anyone else.

Ward closed his eyes against the feeling of his Fitz unclipping the leash. He followed just behind the dom as they went into one of the private rooms.

“Perfect!” Mistress Elle chortled. “That went well.” She threw a hoodie and sweatpants at Ward. “I think we’ve got him interested.”

Ward stayed silent as he covered himself with the warm clothes.

“I’ll have a car drop you off at your hotel. Let’s meet tomorrow and compare notes.”

“Thanks. That sounds good.” Fitz agreed for them both.

***

“Not angry at your boy anymore, I see.” Nicholas said.

Ward was resting comfortably against Fitz leg. Strong hands were rubbing up and down his back.

“He made up for it last night, after we got home.” Fitz smirked as the man blushed deeply.

Nicholas watched. “Sensitive young man, isn’t he?”

Fitz forced the kneeling agent to look up at him. He ran his fingers over the burning cheeks. “He’s mine, that’s all that matters.”

Ward stared lovingly up at Fitz, leaning into the possessive hands. This felt so right; so perfect.

Staring at the interplay over the rim of his glass, Nicholas smiled. “Indeed, and he seems devoted to you.” 

Fitz nodded and sipped from his own glass. “I’m lucky to have him. So what brings you to the club, Nicholas? You don’t seem to have any submissives and I haven’t seen you enter any of the rooms.”

“Oh, I just like the atmosphere.” The man laughed. “It lends itself to a certain privacy, don’t you think? No one asks questions.”

Ward didn’t see his partner’s response but assumed that it was a small shrug and smile.

The two doms sat in silence, eyes ranging over the floor.

A near-naked sub walked over and knelt in front of Nicholas. “Sir, there is someone out front looking for you. Would you like to give them permission to enter? They sent this.” He held out a small tray with a folded note.

Nicholas unfolded the paper. “Let him in. I will speak to him in one of the private rooms.”

The sub quickly turned to do as he was bid.

“I’m sorry, my friend. Business calls.” Nicholas apologized.

Fitz nodded graciously. He stayed seated, finishing his drink.

Ward began to lose himself in the constant, comforting contact. His mind began to drift. The lights and movement around him blurred. His entire body focused on Fitz’s hands on him.

“Ward.” He didn’t immediately register the voice. “Grant, you can’t do that right now. I need your help here. This isn’t the time for that.” Something snapped in his head and he was back, focusing on Fitz’s blue eyes. How had the man known he was drifting away? He blushed, deeply embarrassed at being caught like that.

His dom kindly ignored the internal struggle.

“Let’s get out of here.” Fitz said after nearly half an hour. I’ll have Mistress Elle call in surveillance. They’ll watch the entrances and exits and hopefully get some more information.

Ward nodded. Back in the private room, he grabbed his sweats. “I think I’m going to walk to the hotel. I’m still a little dizzy from the air in there.” Hoping that this was a plausible excuse, he dashed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has taken on a mind of its own.


	6. Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter. Includes sensory deprivation.

“Ward!” Fitz reminded himself that they were in a hotel and refrained from shouting too loudly.

“In here.” The man’s muffled voice came from the bedroom. He was curled into a corner of the room, blankets wrapped around him.

“Hey.” Leo knelt down to pet the trembling knees. “Hey. How was your walk?”

“Okay, I guess. Sorry I ran out on you.”

“That’s alright. And you don’t have to be embarrassed about what happened.”

Ward watched him closely to see if he was upset.

“Would you be okay with a scene tonight? Nothing too intense? I just want to spend some time with you.” Fitz said.

“Oh, god yes.”

The engineer nodded and considered his options. “I have just the thing. Stay here until I come get you.”

Fifteen minutes later, Ward was dozing when Fitz came to get him. “Into the bathroom with you.” It felt like a hothouse. “Strip and get into the tub.”

Ward had the very strange sensation of stepping into water that was the same temperature as the air. It felt warm for a moment before he realized that it was also perfectly body temperature.

“In you go.”

Ward dropped into the bath. There were foam cushions to support his head.

“You’re going to wear these earplugs and blindfold then lie down. I’ll turn off the light. I want you to rest. Just let yourself float. When the water cools down to 29.4 celsius, I’ll bring you back up. Understood?”

“Understood.”

A sensory deprivation unit in a hotel bathroom! Fitz’s genius never ceased to amaze the soldier. He let the world fall away until even the sound of his breathing and heartbeat no longer pounded in his ears. He didn’t sleep but his body took into it a restful quality that it had been missing.

It seemed like hours before the water began moving around him. He slowly became aware of a hand sweeping gentle waves around his feet. The fingers never touched him but trailed in the water, sending currents over his skin. It took a long while for Ward to be fully conscious of his surroundings. When he was able, he removed the earplugs and blindfold. The room as still dark but Fitz’s silhouette hung over the bathtub’s edge.

“I’ve made sure the room is nice and toasty. Let’s get you out of there, yeah?”

Ward let himself be led out of the bedroom, not caring that he was still wet. The air remained warm and a lethargy had settled over him. Fitz put a sheet over him then cuddled close. “Take a nap.” Ward groused and pulled the dom tighter against him. Leo laughed. “Hush. Nap.”

***

“You tricked me.” Ward complained as he left the bedroom.

“No I didn’t. I just decided not to wake you up. There’s a difference. Have some breakfast and then we’ll make plans for the evening.”

Ward dropped a few pastries on a plate and joined Fitz on the couch. “We’re not going to get out of having a scene tonight.” He said between large bites.

Fitz was playing with a long strand of copper wire. “Are you comfortable being in one of the rooms or on the stage?”

They’d never scened in front of anyone that wasn’t on the team. Ward loved being watched by the others. He loved seeing their hot stares as he was fucked or abused for their pleasure. He loved it even more when they told him how good he was being or they sat with him afterwards and told him their favourite parts.

“I can do it.” Ward said clearly and convincingly. “I don’t think I’ll enjoy being watched by people I don’t know but it won’t bother me.”

“Settled, then.”

They spent the rest of the day watching comedy panel shows with Fitz providing a brief history on each comedian. Ward liked QI the best. The random knowledge quiz made him grin when he got a few of the answers correct. Fitz was impressed, which added to his sense of well being.

***

Nicholas was already sitting in their preferred spot when they arrived. He offered Fitz a gin and tonic which the dom had to drink. Ward was extra watchful, Fitz rarely drank alcohol, especially not on the job.

The dom read the anxiety in his sub. He bent down, “It’s okay. I’m drinking it very slowly, letting the ice dilute it a bit.” He whispered, kissing the man’s temple.

“Yes, sir.” Ward rose and made his way to the bar. Once there, he ordered another drink and some food.

Fitz’s eyes burned through him when he returned. He’d surprised the curly-haired agent. Ward stared up at him, trying not to appear defiant in front of Nicholas, but trying to remind Fitz that he was an agent too.

The waiter returned with food, a whiskey, and Fitz’s normal tonic water.

“Good.” Fitz said. He offered some of the food to Nicholas. “So, my friend, I’m planning a small party next week. I was hoping you could join us. I’m renting the back room of Streak in Glasgow.”

Nicholas stared at him over his glass. “That sounds wonderful. When is it?”

“I’m trying to find the date when most of us are available.”

“Ah.” The other man’s mouth turned downward. “I am unavailable Tuesday and Thursday.”

“Wednesday would be acceptable, then?” Fitz wanted to know.

“I cannot promise anything. Thursday’s business is likely to be complicated. I may have to take a rain check.”

Fitz merely nodded and continued to watch a dom whip his submissive on one of the benches.

Ward could feel the other man’s eyes sweep over him. He pressed his head against Fitz’s leg to shake off the oily stare.

“I was told that some of the machines are your doing.” Nicholas spoke to Fitz but kept his eyes on Ward.

“That’s no secret.” Fitz pretended to be bored.

“Yes, yes. I was just hoping for an opportunity to see a Master at work.” He grinned at the double-entendre. “And I haven’t seen you play, yet. Perhaps you would honour me with a demonstration? And then I have some business we should discuss.”

“Business before pleasure.” Fitz insisted.

“I took the liberty of looking at your upcoming flight manifests.”

Thank goodness for solid cover stories.

Fitz nodded. “They’re public information.”

“I noticed that you have some extra cargo room. How would you like to add a few crates? I would make them worth your time and energy.”

“Anything I should know about?”

The man smirked. “Nothing more illegal than the items you’re already smuggling.”

Ward was on his feet in an instant. He crowded against the man, surprising him with his height and strength.

“Leave him.” Fitz demanded.

Ward waited three beats before moving to stand next to his dom.

Nicholas pretended to wipe dirt off his immaculate suit. “Oh yes, that’s exactly what I like to see.” He turned purposefully away from Ward as if he was no concern. “I did my research on you, dear boy. You already have a bribery structure in place for some of your, shall we say, less savory dealings. I only ask that I be allowed to add a few crates to your cargo. You will be well compensated.”

“No." Fitz said. "I will be _very_ well compensated. Give me a number.”

The man wrote several figures on a business card.

Fitz took it, glanced at it briefly, then tore it into tiny pieces. These he stuffed into the glass of gin and tonic. “I accept. We will discuss particulars tomorrow in a more private location. If you double-cross me, my boy will kill you.”

The hard persona seemed to delight Nicholas. “But not before I get to see him enjoying one of your machines.”

The engineer glowered before raising one of the yellow cards from a stack close at hand. One of the club’s working subs came by to take it.

“Was my new machine delivered?” Fitz asked.

“Yes, sir.”

“Did Baldwin run it through the testing protocol?”

“Yes, sir.”

“What room is it in?”

“Room five, sir.”

Fitz pretended to consider. “Very well. I’ll have room five. You may put on the board that we’ll start in an hour.”

“Very good, sir.”

He turned back to Nicholas. “You’ll have to excuse us, we have some preparations to take care of.” He didn’t wait for a reply.

Once in the room, Fitz pressed Ward against the wall. “Very well done. Just like we discussed.” They kissed for a few moments.

“You had a new machine delivered?”

Fitz was walking towards a box. “I’ve been working on it whenever I come back to Scotland. It’s finally finished and working properly. I’ll run some quick diagnostics and then we’ll prep for the scene.”

Ward was curious to see what kind of contraption Fitz had made. He stared in breathless awe when it was revealed to be a full-body cage. Each section had adjustable mesh so that the highly conductive metal could be as close or as far from the sub’s body as the dom wanted. He would be on his hands and knees with his ass on display. The groin area of the cage was empty of metal.

“I have different possible attachments for that area.” Fitz had seen Ward’s questioning stare. “You’ve enjoyed electrostimulation in the past.”

“A violet wand and an electrical cage are not the same thing.”

The engineer gave a final pat to the metal then approached Ward, “Trust me?”

Grant hugged him. “Yes.”


	7. The Danger of Submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves electro-stim, bondage, and cock rings.

They spent part of their prep hour working Ward open. He sat on Fitz’s lap, straddling him and letting the man’s fingers circle his entrance over and over until he begged for them to press in. With his head thrown back on the dom’s shoulders, Ward thrust up and down on the digits as they curled into him.

“I’m not letting you cum before the session.” Fitz added another finger. He spread them open while capturing the resultant noise with a kiss. “This will be better for both of us if you’re worked up.”

There was nothing Ward could do but agree with his dom. “Yes, Doctor.” He ground down onto the fourth finger and wished they had time for the man to work the rest of his hand in. Ward had never been fisted and said as much in the hopes that he’d trigger the dom’s professional pride.

Fitz saw through the ploy and chuckled. “You’re going to regret telling me that when May has her entire fist up your ass, pressing against your prostate, and you’re wearing a cock ring.”

Ward shuddered; almost pulling himself off the dom’s legs. “Doctor! I’m going to cum!”

“Don’t you dare.” Fitz removed his fingers and grabbed the base of the sub’s cock. He kept the pressure until Ward breath slowed.

“Thank you, doctor. I’m good.” He leaned back against Fitz’s bare chest. “I really want that.” He whispered.

“I’ll make sure it happens.” Fitz promised, kissing the man’s neck and back.

Ward was so thankful for the dom/mes that did not balk at giving him what he craved. 

With the sub as prepared as they could make him, Fitz led him to the cage. He had included soft pads for the knees and made sure that Ward wasn’t too uncomfortable. They communicated carefully about the placement of the cage mesh and soon the sub was ready.

Ward insisted on earplugs to keep the noise of spectators from distracting him.

Fitz knelt in front of him to press warm, soft kisses all over his face. “You’re going to be so good for me.” He whispered against Ward’s flushed skin. It didn’t matter that Ward couldn’t hear him. The sub knew exactly what Fitz was saying.

The cage was already humming softly when the room opened to other club goers. Nicholas entered first but was quickly followed by Mistress Elle and her pets. Soon the room was full and Fitz considered giving his boy a blindfold as well. Deciding against taking away more of his boy’s senses, he’d returned to his preparations.

Doms had many different ways of performing at the club. Fitz always preferred to treat his scenes as if the audience weren’t there. He did not respond to their suggestions or words, he focused solely on the sub. That held doubly true with Ward who would be feeling the strain of vulnerability.

Fitz started by lubricating a long, thin plug. The conductive gel would help the current fill his boy’s ass. Ward moaned loudly as it was pressed into him. E-stim pads covered his ass and two were attached to his scrotum.

The entire room knew when the power was started to the TENS pads. Ward surged forward with a small yelp that blossomed into a scream as his shoulders and back made contact with the electrified cage. He pulled himself back into place by force of will but the muscles of his ass were still twitching and tightening with every current through the pads.

Fitz tapped against the sub’s cheek and Ward nodded. He was okay and the scene could continue. He had his eyes closed as the power increased again. There was no avoiding the way his muscles closed around the dildo.

For three long minutes, the e-stim pads randomly shocked him. Transcutaneous electrical muscle stimulation wasn’t painful at its lowest levels but it would get worse. As a soldier, Ward hated the sensation of having no control over his muscles. When the pads on his scrotum fired, real pain blistered through him. He rocked forward and a thousand tiny static shocks covered his body. Every time it happened, he swore he would resist the next one but Fitz was too good about surprising him.

Fitz began playing with the plug, pulling it out and shoving it back into the waiting hole. When he turned on the electrodes it felt almost pleasant, like the humming buzz of a vibrator. Ward was surprised when Fitz removed it completely only to realize it had been attached to a pumping arm.

The sub was losing his mind. His muscles continued to tense, occasionally making him tighten as the plug moved into him. Whenever that happened, it caught the edge of his prostate just enough make him want more.

Fitz knelt next to him, placing a warm hand on his hard, leaking cock. Ward was thankful for the cock ring as Fitz swiped his thumb across the top. Confined as he was by the cage, he couldn’t see what the dom was setting up beneath him. His moan reverberated around the room when something warm, soft, and slick enveloped him. Ward humped desperately into the sensation.

“Please. Please. Please.” He begged, just barely remembering not to call Fitz by his name. “I need it. Please.” He didn’t care that the movements made the rest of his body tic and seize from electrical shock.

He couldn’t hear Fitz chuckle or tell him that he had quite a long way to go. He simply nodded when the man tapped his cheek and tried to enjoy the genius of Fitz’s machine.

Unlike the earlier shocks which had only been annoying, a blanket of pleasure-pain was starting at his groin and radiating outwards in lightning shaped tentacles.

The machines remained at their lowest settings for another short eternity before Fitz turned up the power. All at once, the dildo was letting off electricity like hard pinches inside his ass. The machine pumped it harder in and out of him. His ass and balls felt like someone was humming deeply around them, and whatever was surrounding his dick started a gentle suction.

Ward didn’t know when he’d begun screaming. He focused on turning the sounds into some sort of intelligible vocalization. He was begging but didn’t know what for. He realized quickly that he was becoming the architect of his own torture. If he moved into the pleasurable suction, he forced himself into the cage. When he touched the cage, the electricity forced him to shudder and clench even more than the TENS pads. Every time he pulled forward or clenched his ass, the tip of the dildo fired into his prostate.

He could feel Fitz whispering against his sweating face. A straw appeared at his lips and he drank gratefully. When the entire bottle was gone, Fitz left his field of vision. He closed his eyes to focus on the confusing mass of sensation.

It was almost too much when the scrotal pads made themselves known again. Between the jabs at his prostate, his cock being massaged by some unknown gel, and now Fitz trying to fry his balls, Ward tipped over the pain/pleasure threshold. Endorphins rush through his body and he knew he was sobbing; loud wracking sobs because his mind was convinced that if he was finally allowed to cum, it would all be okay. He rocked forward, begging his dom for release.

Fitz was again in front of him, forcing his head up. The man took out one earplug. “Just a little longer. Head up. Eyes open. You’ll know when you can cum.” He replaced the earplug and kissed Ward’s tear-stained cheeks.

Ward forgot immediately that he’d been ordered to keep his eyes open. A harsh shock against his ass reminded him as he strained upward. When he opened his eyes, he was certain that his mind had fled to a safer space. Standing directly in front of him was Melinda May, watching impassively in her black clothes and leather vest. She gave him the tiniest smile when they made eye contact. He groaned, uncertain that he ever wanted her to see him like this.

Another body materialized in his vision, this one wearing a suit and watching him proudly.

He knew that he had only to move his head slightly and he would find the rest of his team. Jemma was splitting her attention between him and Fitz, watching them both with the most possessive smile while Skye hugged her from behind. The hacker only had eyes for Ward, the tiniest crease between her eyes. When he finally managed to look directly at her, she nodded her head.

At that signal, the cock ring disengaged, the dildo slammed into him one last time, and he rutted back and forth into the beautiful suction until he was painfully empty.

When he was done, he could feel Fitz opening the cage around him. Fitz seemed to realize that he was still too sensitive to touch but the constricting metal was pulled away.

He opened his eyes long enough to see Agent May and Agent Coulson with their backs to him, observing the crowd as they left. Skye’s hug had turned into physically restraining Jemma from running up to him.

Fitz lowered himself once again into Ward’s field of vision. He removed the earplugs completely. “I’ve unplugged everything. We’ll get the dildo out of you and I can take the e-stim pads off in the back room. When you’re ready to stand up, let me know.”

He stayed where he is for a while longer, enjoying the way Fitz’s hands rubbed through his sweat-soaked hair. Eventually, though, his ass started to complain about the plug and his rapidly softening cock felt itchy and constrained. “I need to get up.” He said.

Fitz was gentle as he removed the plug and carefully pulled Ward’s cock out of the warm suction tube. More than anything, Ward wanted to make it to the back room on his own two feet. He shuffled to the door that Fitz indicated while the rest of his team hovered around him. He made for the tall bed in the middle of the tiny room and collapsed onto it.

May carefully repositioned him so that his head was in her lap. Jemma and Fitz peeled off the TENS pads while Skye and Phil rubbed him down.

“So proud of you.” Fitz whispered into his hair. “You were amazing.”

Ward grabbed at him, wanting a kiss. The dom willingly obliged. “You and I are going to stay back here for a while.” Fitz told him.

May gently replaced her legs with a pillow so that she could leave. Each of them touched him once before leaving the room.

Alone again with Fitz, Ward sagged. He started crying into Fitz’s chest, unsure of why as a cascade of emotions shook themselves loose from his mind. He was shuddering as Fitz held him close, waiting for the torrent to cease.

“It’s okay, Ward. It’s okay.”

“I don’t know why I feel like this.” Ward tried to nuzzle deeper.

“This was your first time being on display like that. It’s not uncommon to feel suddenly too vulnerable and exposed after everything else wears off. It’s okay. It isn’t totally unexpected.” Fitz was kissing the top of Ward’s head.

The words rang deeply and true. Ward shivered again. “Oh god. What if something had happened? What if Nicholas had attacked you?” The horror of that scenario made him feel ill.

“Ward, I promised that I would _never_ put you in a situation where your submission puts you in danger. I would not have gone through with this if I didn’t know that May and Coulson were nearby. Skye had a taser in her pocket and Jemma had a syringe of tranquilizers. It’s one thing for you to submit on the Bus, when it’s just us, but I know how you think after a scene and I knew that coming down from this one would be difficult. We were both completely safe the entire time. And if I have to get each one of them to beat that into you, I will!”

“Okay.” Ward said through his exhaustion.

“Really? Okay?” Fitz was surprised.

“Yeah. Okay.” Ward was finally willing to put the burden of his safety on his dom/mes until he was better rested.

***

Ward sat in the medical lab while Jemma rounded on Fitz. “You put a collar on him!” She was saying as she lathered a medicated lotion around his neck. “And used a leash! He’s not used to that.” She turned to look at Ward, giving him a quick apology for discussing him as if he wasn’t there.

“It’s okay, Jemma. We needed to do it. And look, we caught a bad guy.” Ward soothed.

It was true. The previous day, Fitz had met up with Nicholas at the Glasgow airfield and the sting had been completed. INTERPOL was happy and Fitz was glad to leave Mistress Elle’s knowing grins.

The woman had made a point of embarrassing him in front of the others. When introduced to Jemma, she had turned to Fitz and said, “Oh, this is the one from school that you wanted to collar. She’s lovely.”

Fitz turned bright read as Jemma laughed. “Oh Fitz.” She gasped, “Was this before or after that leather party we both attended?”

“Before.” Fitz said sullenly. “No one could miss that you were a domme after that.”

Apparently, she already knew Coulson:

“Phillip! What a pleasure to see you. And quite the team you’ve assembled. I’m sure your down-time is never boring.”

Coulson, bless him, had greeted her courteously without rising to the bait.

“It’s been wonderful working with part of your team. But do see to it that our Fitz gets brought down a peg from time to time. He’s entirely too aware of his own genius. I’m sure you can find a way to teach him who’s boss.” Her lascivious glance downward left no doubt as to her meaning.

“I respect Dr. Fitz’s contributions to all aspects of our team. His genius is what sets him apart, and indeed, above all other agents.” If he stressed the word _above_ just a bit, Fitz didn’t think Eleanor was in any position to argue.

The INTERPOL domme had wisely said very little to Agent May but looked Skye up and down like a particularly delicious treat. “I’ll bet Fitzie would like to just eat you up.”

“I’ve found that people are only this interested in someone else’s sex-life when they’re disappointed that they can’t be a part of it.” Skye had retorted as she put an arm around Fitz. “I’m very, _very_ satisfied when I spend time with Fitz. And never have any complaints when he decides he’s in the mood to 'eat me up'.”

Mistress Elle’s eyebrows shot upward and she gaped at the younger domme.

“If you’ll excuse us.” May had shepherded them all back to the Bus before someone irreparably broke relations with INTERPOL.

There had been no denying Jemma’s kind “request” that both Fitz and Ward join her in Medical for a quick checkup. Ward hadn’t noticed the light abrasions around his throat where his sweat had caused the leather collar to rub uncomfortably. He leaned in to the hand that was applying the salve as Jemma continued to discuss the need for proper training before taking someone out on a leash.

The other scientist had clearly tuned her out. He was watching Ward with sparkling blue eyes. When he shrugged, Ward could see the outline of something under his lab coat. Wrapped around the dom’s upper arm in two rows of braided leather was Fitz’s collar.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It's What He Does](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129846) by [fabledexile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabledexile/pseuds/fabledexile)




End file.
